Slippery Slope
by Zacky Vengeance Lover
Summary: De retour chez lui à Mobile, Sledge est profondément affecté par ce qu'il a vécu. Une visite surprise changera tout.


Titre: Slippery Slope

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et bien sûr cette fic ne se veut pas un manque de respect pour les véritables personnes. Il faut simplement pardonner mon imagination bien fertile!

Notes: Je tiens à remercier ma merveilleuse amie, l'auteure Lily Jolie qui a prit soin de lire et de commenter cette petite fic. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! =)

* * *

><p>À plat ventre derrière un buisson, il était haletant. Serrant son arme à deux mains en guise de protection ultime, ses yeux cherchaient une bonne visibilité à travers la broussaille. Il avait beau ce concentrer, la noirceur de la nuit ne l'aidait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit hormis les brindilles qui lacéraient la peau de son visage. Il n'y prêtait même pas attention. Pas plus que les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front et qui humidifiaient davantage les quelques mèches rebelles qui tombaient d'en dessous de son casque. Non ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout c'était de repérer rapidement l'ennemi avant de se faire descendre, voir même massacré. Il avait vu à maintes occasions à quel point ces Japs n'avaient pas de pitié et comment ils étaient des bourreaux impitoyables. Il tenait à la vie et voulait par-dessus tout rentrer chez lui à Mobile où il pourrait revoir Sid et retrouver ses endroits préférés. S'il pouvait revenir avec tous ses membres et toute sa tête, ce serait encore mieux.<p>

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, comme une sorte de craquement, mais il était déjà trop tard. Lorsqu'il se retourna vivement sur le dos, son arme dressée vers le haut dans un geste désespéré de survie, un ennemi tomba sur lui. En toute logique, le marine aurait du presser la détente, mais la vision qu'il avait de l'autre l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. Les yeux désormais rivés sur son attaquant à califourchon sur son corps qui le menaçait d'un sabre, il avait arrêté tout mouvement comme un lapin devant les phares d'une voiture. Il aurait reconnu ce Japonais parmi mille autres puisque son regard ne l'avait jamais quitté.

C'était celui qu'il avait tué en voulant protéger Bill Leyden.

Eugene Sledge s'éveilla comme il le faisait souvent, c'est-à-dire en poussant un hurlement et en rejetant violemment ses couvertures, convaincu qu'on était entrain de l'attaquer. La seconde d'ensuite il était assit dans son lit, le cœur battant et les mains encore tremblantes sous la puissante émotion qui l'avait envahi dans son cauchemar. Il était aussi essoufflé que s'il venait de parcourir des kilomètres à la course et son pyjama était aussi trempé que s'il venait sortir de sous la douche. Il était bien éveillé et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette vision qui le hantait parmi tant d'autres. Le décor de sa chambre ne parvenait pas à le rassurer et il savait que ses parents ne viendraient plus le voir comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Après tout, ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il était de retour au bercail et ils commençaient à être habitué que leur plus jeune fils ait un sommeil agité.

Les journées passaient et se ressemblaient. La grande majorité du temps, il les gaspillait seul dans les champs sans savoir quoi faire d'autre de sa peau. Il tournait constamment en rond alors que sa mère le poussait à faire quelque chose de sa vie. Pourtant il n'avait pas envie de reprendre les études ou de se trouver un boulot. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il ne ressentait pas forcément le besoin de s'évader dans ce coin reculé de Mobile, mais il ne se sentait bien nulle part. Il était bel et bien chez lui, il connaissait les champs comme le fond de sa poche ainsi que tous les boisés environnants, mais depuis qu'il était de retour il avait l'impression d'être un inconnu à tout ce qui lui était familier. Il était devenu un étranger dans sa propre famille et le seul qui semblait pouvoir alléger un peu le tout était Sid. Avec lui il pouvait partager ses expériences, exorciser ses cauchemars et se sentir un peu compris. Sauf que les choses avaient changé. Si avant la guerre ils étaient inséparables, son meilleur ami était désormais marié et il n'avait plus autant de temps à lui consacrer. C'était quelque chose qu'Eugene comprenait, mais qu'il acceptait difficilement au fond de lui-même. Alors il restait seul durant des heures, échappant à sa mère qui lui reprochait de perdre son temps et à tout le reste qui lui paraissait trop bruyant, trop envahissant, trop dérangeant.

Ainsi se déroulaient les jours. Enfermé dans sa bulle, il pouvait passer de longues heures étendu dans l'herbe à observer le ciel sans vraiment le voir. Il pouvait tenter de lire un bouquin sans réellement se rendre compte des mots qui se présentaient à lui. Quand il en ressentait le besoin il sortait sa pipe de sa poche. La fumée lui faisait un bien fou. Parfois il se mettait à pleurer et dans ses moments là, il tâchait d'étouffer ses sanglots comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu par quelqu'un même s'il savait qu'il était seul. Il se questionnait en permanence. Il interrogeait Dieu en lui demandant pourquoi les autres et pas lui. Pourquoi les meilleurs étaient-ils tombés au combat alors que lui avait pu retrouver sa vie d'avant avec tous ses morceaux encore? Des questions qui demeuraient sans réponse et qui le hantaient sans cesse. Après toutes ces heures passées en solitaire, il rentrait chez lui et évitait au maximum les autres occupants de la demeure familiale. Les nuits ne se révélaient guère mieux puisqu'il peinait à trouver le sommeil. Dès qu'il parvenait enfin à s'endormir, d'horribles souvenirs des combats de Peleliu et de la longue bataille d'Okinawa refaisaient surface avec une réalité désarmante. À chaque fois, il se réveillait dans des lamentations terrorisés et désespérées.

Eugene était épuisé et complètement vidé. Sa vie monotone et ses plaies psychologiques béantes n'aidaient en rien son état végétatif. Il étouffait tandis qu'il était prisonnier de ce cyclone infernal sans fin qui durait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Les remords, la culpabilité et les cauchemars constants le consumaient à petit feu ce qui l'affaiblissait davantage. Il croyait qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais jusqu'à temps qu'une rencontre totalement inattendue se présenta à lui. Alors qu'il était encore une fois dans le champ perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs, une voix masculine l'interpella:

- Hey Sledgehamma.

Il releva la tête d'un mouvement brusque avant de se retourner pour voir Snafu qui se tenait debout à quelques mètres derrière lui. Sur le moment il se demandait s'il n'était pas entrain d'halluciner l'autre marine qui s'avançait doucement. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était à bord du train qui les avaient ramenés lui et Burgin. Ils avaient tous les trois fait le chemin ensemble et si Eugene avait pu dire au revoir à son caporal, Snafu était débarqué à sa destination sans le réveiller. Un geste qui avait blessé Sledge, mais qu'il avait fini par comprendre. Cependant, ce qu'il ne saisissait pas dans l'immédiat était la présence de son ami à Mobile et il croyait vraiment qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas: Snafu était bel et bien réel. Il venait passer quelques jours à Mobile pour rendre visite à son vieil ami Sledgehammer. Sans trop poser de questions, Eugene accueillit son ancien camarade de combat à bras ouverts, heureux de le retrouver après tout ce temps même si l'épisode du train n'était pas si lointain. Il l'aida à s'installer dans la chambre d'ami et écouta le récit de son retour en Louisiane. Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit sur pratiquement tous les sujets hormis celui qui les unissaient. Ils préférèrent taire leurs pensées à propos de leur expérience militaire pour se changer les idées pour une fois. Lorsque le sommeil les gagna enfin, ils tombèrent tous les deux endormi sur le sol sans problème comme s'ils étaient encore dans leur trou de souris sur l'une des îles japonaises. Pour l'une des rares fois, Eugene eu un repos calme et réparateur aux côtés de Snafu. Il savait que s'il arriverait quelque chose durant la nuit, son ami lui murmurerait doucement un « Sledgehamma » à l'oreille pour le réveiller.

Les journées paressaient beaucoup moins longues en compagnie de l'ex-marine. Prenant la voiture de son père, Sledge fit visiter Mobile et les environs à son invité en lui racontant quelques anecdotes sur son enfance. Il lui présenta tout ce qu'il savait à propos de la guerre de Sécession et lui montra sa collection d'objets trouvés sur d'anciens champs de bataille avec Sid. Ils passèrent une journée avec ce dernier durant laquelle ils retrouvèrent leur mentalité d'adolescents sur le bord d'une rivière. Ils ne s'ennuyaient pas et dans leurs moments les plus calmes, les deux hommes s'installaient tranquillement pour fumer une bonne cigarette en silence. Durant ces instants, le regard d'Eugene se perdait dans la vaste nature avant de se poser dans celui de son ami qui le fixait intensément. Les iris d'un bleu pétillant savaient comment hypnotiser Eugene et ils avaient réussi à le calmer de nombreuses fois à Peleliu et Okinawa. Nul doute qu'il lui avait rudement manqué. Les plaisanteries, les manières un peu barbares et la personnalité toute entière de Snafu étaient comme un baume sur ses plaies. Il avait désormais l'impression que la vie reprenait ses couleurs et son sens. Il était plus énergique et semblait reprendre goût à tout ce qui l'environnait.

Les nuits étaient toujours agitées cependant. Dès qu'il se retrouvait seul dans son lit, Eugene peinait à trouver le sommeil et lorsqu'il y parvenait enfin, son passé venait le hanter d'une manière coriace. Ses cauchemars se multipliaient, ses lamentations doublaient et ses réveils en sursaut étaient plus nombreux.

Sauf que la veille du départ de Snafu, Sledge reçut la visite de son ami. Alors qu'il se débattait contre un Jap qui tentait de lui arracher les dents avec sa baïonnette, il entendit un « Sledgehamma » qui le tira aussitôt de sa hantise. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux son assaillant avait disparu pour laisser place à la noirceur et le calme habituel de sa chambre. Dans l'obscurité, il distingua une silhouette couchée à ses côtés. À cause de l'odeur de tabac il su immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de l'ex-marine. De toute manière, il n'y avait que lui qui parvenait à le réveiller sans qu'il ne se mette à attaquer sous la surprise. Peu à peu, il discerna les contours du visage de Snafu et il remarqua que ce dernier lui souriait doucement. Eugene tenta de lui sourire à son tour, mais ses lèvres se tordirent plutôt dans une espèce de grimace qui révélait son angoisse du moment dû à son cauchemar. Il baissa les yeux, conscient qu'il devait avoir l'air plus ridicule qu'autre chose, mais des doigts sous son menton le poussa à regarder de nouveau son ami. Il eut à peine le temps de voir de nouveau le visage que la bouche chaude de Snafu s'empara de la sienne. D'abord surpris, Sledge se crispa légèrement, mais la tendresse du baiser l'emporta rapidement sur tout le reste. Bientôt, il passa ses bras autour du corps de l'ex-marine et il s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Leur échange s'accentua et les caresses se firent plus ou moins violentes. Les mains de Snafu étaient vives et ne ménageaient pas la peau, les cheveux et les membres d'Eugene. En quelques minutes à peine, Sledge s'était trouvé sous son ancien compagnon d'armes presque à la merci de ce dernier. Cette soumission ne lui dérangeait pas pourtant, puisqu'il profitait de chaque effleurement, étreinte, baiser que son ami lui offrait sans légèreté. Tout ce qu'il lui faisait l'allumait un peu plus tandis que l'excitation se ressentait dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Il s'agissait là d'une chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant et qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'expérimenter avec son camarade, mais il vivait l'instant présent sans se prendre la tête. Il se retrouvèrent rapidement peau contre peau alors que leurs vêtements s'égarèrent parmi les draps. Le désir grandissant de Sledge le poussa à découvrir lui aussi l'autre et ses mains ne tardèrent pas à se balader sur le corps de son ami d'une manière légèrement maladroite, mais débordante de bonnes intentions. Bientôt l'exploration passa un autre cap et ils furent tous deux emportés dans un tourbillon de nouvelles sensations et de bien être extrême auxquels ils s'abandonnèrent totalement. Au bout d'un moment, ils atteignirent le comble de leur excitation en même temps, étouffant mutuellement les gémissements de l'autre par un baiser qu'ils tâchèrent de sceller.

Leurs respirations se calmèrent peu à peu et c'est après un dernier baiser que Snafu se laissa tomber à côté d'Eugene. Fixant le plafond dans un silence complet, ils restèrent tous les deux nus, couchés sur le dos. Sledge ressenti une certaine gêne l'envahir, mais elle s'estompa dès que son frère d'armes se mit à raconter des souvenirs en rapport avec la guerre. Surpris, il regarda son ami et l'écouta tandis que ce dernier lui racontait les cauchemars qu'il faisait, la manière dont son quotidien s'était retrouvé transformé à son retour en Louisiane et combien il se sentait coupable d'avoir survécu au périple meurtrier. Pris d'un grand élan de compassion, Eugene se tourna vers son ami et le serra dans ses bras. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à de telles confessions, surtout pas d'une personne comme Snafu qui avait été un véritable guerrier sans pitié face aux Japs. Jamais il n'aurait penser que quelqu'un d'aussi fort et de solide pouvait ressentir exactement la même chose que lui, car lorsqu'il en discutait avec Sid, Sledge avait l'impression de n'être qu'un faible qui n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose. Son meilleur ami avait appris à vivre avec ses fardeaux et ne semblait pas se formaliser de ce que la guerre lui avait apporté. Désormais il savait qu'il n'était pas seul: Snafu était dans le même état que lui. Il resserra un peu son étreinte et lui fit part à son tour de ses propres angoisses et de ses hantises.

Ils discutèrent ainsi toute la nuit dans les bras de l'autre et à l'aube, Eugene aida l'ex-marine à préparer ses bagages en vue du retour chez lui. Il le raccompagna jusqu'au train non sans ressentir une boule au fond de la gorge. Ce qu'il avait partagé avec lui l'avait transformé et il n'était pas prêt d'oublier ce que son ami avait fait pour lui. Snafu semblait être la seule personne au monde qui le comprenait totalement et qui pouvait lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Cette visite surprise resta longtemps gravé dans la mémoire de Sledge.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son ami et qu'ils renouvellent l'expérience.


End file.
